A cinco segundos por minuto
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: No dijimos nada, no había nada que decir. Nos dimos la mano cálidamente y partimos hacia Grimmauld Place. MUY DRAMÁTICO. GRANDES PÉRDIDAS. Románticamente dramático


**DISCLAMER:** _Esto no es mío y blah blah blah... Difrutad de la lectura._

* * *

Esa noche lloré. En la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Con sábanas de franela tapándome de ese mundo que me maltrataba. Eran pequeños murmullos mudos. De vez en cuando se escuchaban lamentos. Pequeños. No dudo que si alguien me hubiera escuchado se le hubiese desgarrado el alma.

Pero mi vida estaba destrozada. Estaba sola. Acababa de perder a mis amigos. No me quedaba nada.

Ayer Sirius, Remus, Tonks y yo fuimos a dejar flores en las tumbas de Harry y Ron. Se estaban llenando de moho. Ni siquiera le limpiaban la tumba al salvador del mundo mágico, que aunque le costó la vida de su mejor amigo y la suya, nos salvó a todos. Una especie de salvador. Y lo único que quedaba ahora de él eran su carne putrefacta y sus huesos en descomposición.

Realmente la rabia consumía mis facciones. Hervía mi sangre. Y no podía hacer nada. Porque hice lo que pude. En quinto año, logré usar el giratiempo y salvar a Sirius. Pero se ve que el destino quería una muerte, y al final, me cobró dos. Una que le debía y otra como castigo. ¿Y qué más se empeñó en dejarme el destino? Sí. Un mundo salvado, pero con los corazones de sus habitantes destrozados. Sobre todo del hombre que esa tarde tuve a mi lado. Se le había muerto el poco recuerdo que le quedaba de su mejor amigo. Y Remus, impotente, intentó llenar ese vacío. El vacío de James. Pero llenar el de Harry también, se le hacía imposible. Y más cuando él también estaba destrozado. Tenía una familia, un trabajo. Y el corazón de luto.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Molly Weasly se reprochaba constantemente la muerte de sus hijos y de Harry. Había perdido a Fred, a Ron y a Harry. Y con éste último a Ginny, que había decidido suicidarse nada más saber la muerte del que era y sería el hombre se su vida. Molly Weasly no mató a Bellatrix Lestrange. Ni siquiera el Avada la rozó. Pero fingió morir. Y cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort, se levantó del suelo y riendo y sabiendo de la victoria de Harry, decidió ser la víbora cruel que siempre fue y le lanzó la sentencia final a Harry. Si su señor no ganaba, nadie lo haría.

Yo lo vi todo. Supe, o al menos me pareció que Bellatrix no estaba muerta del todo y no hice nada para avisar. No alcé la voz. Estaba muerta en vida. Ron se había ido. El hombre con el que quería compartirlo todo se había ido. Y morí. Morí de rabia. No tuve voz. Estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándome en mí y lo que sería de mi vida sin Ron. No pude reaccionar. Estaba paralizada. Por el miedo, la soledad y sobre todo, la culpa. Fui repugnantemente egoísta. Pero por primera vez en mi vida pensé en mí. En mí sin Ron y un largo etcétera. ¿Y qué sucedió por pensar míseramente en mí misma un segundo? Murieron los más cercanos a mí. No tuve tampoco valor para hacerme cargo de la situación con Ginny como debería haberlo hecho. Y no sólo ella cayó. Se fueron Luna, Neville, gente con la que me sentaba en alguna que otra clase, McGonagall, aurores, y mi alma. Todos decidieron irse de vacaciones y no me invitaron. Me dejaron sola.

Me lo merezco.

Y no pude mirar a nadie a la cara. Creo que en esos momentos nadie lo sabía. Nadie supo, sabe y sabrá jamás que yo condené al mundo mágico a sufrir.

Pero somos fuertes. Hemos sabido seguir adelante. Poco a poco. Aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que todavía hay alguien que sufre. En silencio.

Si juntásemos todas las lágrimas que se derramaron en los días sucesivos multiplicaríamos el volumen de la tierra el cuádruple. Realmente Voldemort nos salió muy caro.

Ayer hace un año que sucedió todo. Miles de niños quedaron huérfanos. Poblaciones enteras destruidas. Incluso el mundo muggle quedó en mal estado. Pero ellos sólo vieron un huracán. Una catástrofe natural más de la que recuperarse. No supieron nada de lo cerca que estuvieron de dejar de existir. Actualmente ni Hogsmeade está reconocible. Damos pena. Tanta que otros países como Francia o Bulgaria, poderosos respecto a número de magos han decidido ayudarnos. Pero por mucho que dejen esto como estaba antes o mejor, nuestros corazones no podrá arreglarlos nadie más que el tiempo. Y no es que pase muy rápido, la verdad.

Y lo peor de todo fue ver llorar ayer mismo a Sirius. Ver cómo se derrumbaba. Nadie aguanta tanto dolor. Sé que dijo a sí mismo de no llorar. ¿Quién no lo hizo? Pero a veces, llorar es la mejor forma de desahogarse. Y me abrazó. Me agarró fuertemente de mi sudadera y lloró en mi regazo. Con el rostro destrozado por el dolor. Sólo pude abrazarle yo también a él. Y lloramos con Remus y Tonks mirándonos en silencio. Ellos también sufrían. Pero no tanto como lo hacían nuestras almas rotas. Llenas de espinas y envenenadas por el dolor. Y nos miramos a los ojos largo y tendido. Con ojos llorosos. Pero algo más dentro de ellos. Descubrimos que todo tiene un por qué. Descubrimos que podíamos superarlo. Juntos.

Su cálido aliento me rozaba suavemente el rostro y mi piel solo pudo disfrutar del milagro que nos brindaba el destino. Que por muy cruel que hubiese sido, se compadeció de nosotros y nos regaló lo más valioso que puede regársele a un corazón roto. Un motivo por el que luchar. Alguien a quien apoyar. Alguien en quien apoyarse y depositar la confianza perdida. Para poco a poco ayudarse mutuamente a recomponer los pedazos del alma que yacían esparcidos por el pecho.

Y a cinco segundos por minuto, sus labios decidieron beber del agua cálida que se escondía entre los míos. Con algo de miedo por mi parte y excitación por la suya, correspondimos al regalo que nos brindaba la vida. Lentamente. Hasta llegar a la desesperación. Y acabar sin aire. Mirándonos a los ojos. Intentando descifrar que ocultaban los del otro.

Observamos a nuestro alrededor y Tonks y Remus habían desaparecido. No supimos cuándo. Sólo decidieron evaporarse sabiendo el momento tan íntimo que se avecinaba en el ambiente sobrecargado de la magia que se encontraba con su mitad. Con la otra parte de su cuerpo que tanto anhelaba conocer.

No dijimos nada, no había nada que decir. Nos dimos la mano cálidamente y partimos hacia Grimmauld Place. Sin saber que nos depararía ese destino al que los dos odiábamos por habernos quitado tanto. Porque en el fondo los dos sabíamos que esto no debería haber pasado. Que mi futuro debería estar al lado de Ronald. Y el suyo pasarlo en una caja de madera en cuerpo y en alma en el más allá. Con todos lo que una vez perdió. Saboreando el dulce reencuentro. Sin sufrir más.

Yo lo había condenado. Condenado a una felicidad que no era la suya. Sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente cómo Harry me imploró de rodillas que volviese al pasado y le recuperase a su padrino. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo? Ni pensé lo que hacía. En el Departamento de Misterios, sin que nadie me viera, cogí a Sirius por un brazo cuando se dirigía hacia la pelea. Lo detuve y le dije que regresase a Grimmauld Place. Que moriría y Harry quedaría destrozado. No fue difícil convencerle con esos argumentos. Volvió a Grimmauld y yo a mi tiempo. Cuando regresé todo seguía igual, excepto que Sirius estaba en casa. Al lado de Buckbeak y feliz. Sin saber el error que todos habíamos cometido. No lo supimos hasta el día en que finalizó la pesadilla y empezó la angustia que se siente después de tener una.

Pero decidimos olvidarlo y empezar una felicidad. Nueva, pero tan fuerte como pudo ser cualquiera de las otras que pudimos haber escogido.

Todo esto hasta hoy. Me acabo de levantar. Extrañamente estoy feliz. Siento mi alma completa. Creo que no merece la pena mirar atrás. No lo haré. Se acabó. Hoy empieza la vida que deseo. Hoy dejo todo atrás. Hoy renazco de mis cenizas como el fénix después de arder en el fuego de su propio cuerpo.

Estoy en Grimmauld Place. Mi casa. Literalmente. Mi hogar. El nido de amor que comparto con la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Sirius Black. Yo te pertenezco. Y tú a mí.

Abro la puerta de la cocina y te encuentro solo. Estamos solos. Todos han partido hacia sus hogares. Éste es el nuestro. Levantas la vista de tu periódico y me sonríes. Lo dejas a un lado y me invitas con la mano a que me siente sobre tus rodillas.

Ayer, una extraña confianza brotó de nosotros. Cuando llegamos no había nadie. Y no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero te arrastré hacia mi dormitorio, donde ya no había dos camas, sólo una grande. Ginny no dormiría más allí conmigo. Tú me miraste en silencio. Tus ojos no expresaban duda. Sólo amor. Y eso fue suficiente.

Empezamos con un beso suave y terminamos devorándonos. Gemidos salían de nuestras bocas a cada roce. Y toqué tu pelo. Tu maravilloso pelo. Tus arrugas. Te desnudé con mis propias manos. Acaricié sin dudar tu pecho cubierto de runas. Lamí tus pezones y surqué un camino hacia tu ombligo, que lamí con deleite. Sentía tu dureza entre mis pechos. Palpitante. Y tú no dejabas de gemir con cada roce. Bajé hasta abajo. Te lamí y te saboreé. Disfrutando del placer que la vida me daba en bandeja de plata.

Pero tú, impaciente, te cansaste. Y pasaste a la acción. Me hiciste mujer. Dulcemente me demostraste lo que tenías por ofrecer y deseé no despertar jamás de aquel sueño, en el que me tenías como una diosa. En el que me adorabas. Me dabas placer y me complacías. Empezabas a conocerme.

Duramos horas. Saboreaste mi virginidad. Y en el momento del clímax me vino a la mente esa imagen de la película muggle Titanic. Ésa escena en la que Jack y Rose hacían el amor en un carruaje y cómo se miraban. Intensamente. Como nosotros en ese momento. Cogiste mi mano. Y junto con la tuya las largaste hacia el techo y me miraste. Diste una última estocada y jadeaste. Y tu aliento roció mi cara, que fue el detonante para irme contigo. Hacia ti.

Nos quedamos dormidos por largo rato. Acurrucados. Cuando me desperté tenía hambre.

Hasta hoy. Me siento en tus rodillas. Apoyo mi espalda en tu pecho y huelo tu aliento a café. Me dejo acariciar por el calor que desprende tu cuerpo.

Sirius Black, tú me has devuelto a la vida. Gracias.

Hermione Black.

* * *

_SORPRESAAAAA!!!!!!_

_He regresado! Jaja. Aunque esta vez con un SB/HG. La verdad es que he tenido unas semanas muy complicadas por asuntos personales y no he podido actualizar ninguna de mis historias. Ahora mismo en dos horas se me ha ocurrido esto y no he podido parar de escribir hasta terminarlo. _

_Sé que algunos estais ansiosos por algunas historias. Lo siento. No he podido hacer nada. Pero creo que mañana mismo me pondré a ello. _

_Espero os guste este shot, algo dramático ciertamente. Sobre todo si lo escuchas con Hurt-Christina Aguilera._

_Opiniones y sugerencias, pulsando el botón de abajo._

_Besazos de una escritora desesperada y sin tiempo._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
